The Apartment
|Row 2 title = Location |Row 2 info = See Below}} The Apartment is the apartment where Ted Mosby, as well as many other members of the main cast, have lived through out the series. They have all slept there at least three times, Barney in , in he slept in the bathroom, and in it seems that all the gang have spent the night at the apartment. Robin was his latest roommate (Season 4, 5, 6 and 7) and Lily and Marshall were the original roommates (Season 1 to 4). Thinking that Ted's tooth brush was the only one in the bathroom, It was revealed that for eight years, Ted, Marshall, Lily shared a toothbrush, with Robin using the same toothbrush for a year while dating Ted. One of the apartment's window had a fire escape that went to the roof of the building, where Ted and the others have parties and smoke cigarettes. While Ted lived in the apartment, there have been incidents of damage, both to the members of the main cast, such as when Marshall accidentally stabbed Lily with one of the swords hanging in the wall above the fireplace, or to the apartment, like the hole in the wall next to the door, made by Barney, or the damaged wall, made by one of Ted's encyclopedias. In , Robin moves out of the apartment, when Ted professes his love for her and she doesn't reciprocate. In , Ted also moves out of the apartment, leaving it to Marshall and Lily, who were bored of their life in the suburbs. In , it is shown that Marshall (and most likely, Lily) is still living in the apartment in 2015. Location The apartment is right above MacLaren's Pub, the bar where Ted, Marshall, Lily, Robin and Barney hang out and drink beers. The apartment is on the third floor. The building is in the Upper West Side (Teddy West Side's origins are from this) neighborhood, across the street from an entrance to the 86th Street subway, as seen in when Lily runs across the street from MacLaren's to the subway entrance. A very important episode for The Apartment is , where it is revealed how different marks in it came to be. In , when Ted and Victoria are discussing their 1 month abstinence from sex, he tells the taxi driver to go to 75th and Amsterdam. Occupants *Ted Mosby (former owner) *Robin Scherbatsky (former roommate) *Marshall Eriksen (owner) *Lily Aldrin (owner) *Marissa Heller (former owner) Gallery Barney-and-ted.jpg Robin.png Game Night.png Marshall and Lily Costumes.png Ted's_Apartment.jpg Tg1.jpg Tumblr lv6x9sOowD1qzu28jo1 500.jpg Blitzgiving - broken oven.png Robin and Lily dressed for Prom.png Benefits - marshalls discovery.png Tmas.PNG Wine tasting party.png Benefits - ted and robin in bed.png BigDays12.png Marshall first day without Lily.png Gummy bears.png Snapshot20111123070158.jpg BigDays13.png Columns - naked marshall.png Monday night football - sensory deprivator 1.png Countdown11.png Countdown40.png FalsePositivePromo1.jpg 100372 FOX 0027.display.jpg 101322 FOX 1153b.jpg 101322 FOX 1000b.jpg 101322 FOX 0890b.jpg Trap for the Road Runner.png Karma1.jpg Karma8.jpg Karma16.jpg Karma18.jpg :See Category:The Apartment images. Category:Locations